


六月五日

by daizhan



Series: 什麼時候會寫完啊？ [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 8964, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Series: 什麼時候會寫完啊？ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007352
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

此前林曉梅只見過王耀兩次，一是一六三九年代表（當時可是海上霸主的）荷蘭向（早已簡直明日黃花的）明朝納貢求和，他與巴達維亞的戰敗是全歐洲一起吃下的敗仗：歐洲第一強權原來是看不到頹圮的中國的車尾燈的，一度還得喬裝成日本船出海；二是一八七五年王耀本人搭上了渡台禁令解除後第一艘橫越黑水溝的船，停泊在滿是洋人的港口，與他風塵僕僕而潦草匆匆地會面，示範中國終於完全接納台灣為他的一部分了（或者說，侵略得更加深入了）。這些時候他都還不叫作林曉梅，直到設省他才獲得姓和乳名，「曉梅」更是四九年才發生的事了。前年開放探親他並沒有跟風，畢竟於人他不是外省人，沒那個資格；於國本便是想去總有辦法去，沒去只是實在沒那麼想去。然而當他在電視上坦克與腳踏車相鄰的錄影畫面中瞥見疑似王耀的身影時，手上的工作還是停了下來，思緒完全地停留在了電視機上。

前一秒曉梅還在準備出訪莫斯科事宜，與蘇聯這種完全不在乎名份的外交方式，其實挺受用的，他想炮製在歐美亞非各國身上；這一秒只剩下：中國都出此等大事了，誰還在乎什麼蘇聯呢？飛到蘇聯去的話，這些消息可能就很難獲得，因此他坐了下來，決定還是待在國內⋯⋯但是知悉又有什麼用呢？他沒辦法給予王耀任何慰藉、關懷、幫助，他甚至沒有方法確認螢幕上那個渺小而模糊的身影是不是真的是王耀，只能在這裡窮擔心，胡思亂想。再說，見了面他要跟王耀說什麼呢？

他按著頭，這太荒唐了！雖然國民黨也會掃射百姓，但現在都民國七十八年了！半晌後關掉電視，像踩進柏油一樣釘在椅子上不能動彈。王耀的聯絡資訊始終紀錄在他通訊錄最顯眼的地方（自從他知道他做什麼事黨其實都知道，黨其實也不管，很多事他就開始大方隨便起來。怎麼聯絡王耀這種事，他身邊這麼多王耀的「朋友」，怎麼會問不到呢？），現下他真的有想要使用的衝動。但是打去他能說什麼呢？對方也有黨在監視你。現在能不能撥得進去都未可知。這樣想著，他撥了香港的號碼，電話接通的同一瞬間，他就問，你看電視了嗎？

他的聲音被雜音蓋掉了。小春沒有聽清楚，只以為曉梅打了招呼。「嗨，」他說，但是他心裡也有同樣的疑問，你看電視了嗎。


	2. 雜談

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 記一個「天安門之後挫敗、傷心欲絕、有魂無體的王耀，離開中南海，離開中國，搬到香港，很緩慢地恢復，然後又被之後的領導人深深打擊，事情每況愈下，終於香港已經不可能再庇護他，李小春嘗試讓他有點求生意志，再移動到安全一點的國家……小春要怎麼做？」的靈感。
> 
> 這個王耀真是脆弱啊！如果用力想下去的話感覺很悲傷。光是寫雜談我都覺得很悲傷。我真的很喜歡他。

其實我覺得我很難寫王耀是因為我不希望他是壞人，我希望王耀代表的並非中共政府，而是人民或者某種概念上的中國，可是第一，這樣的設定大概不符合許多中國人心目中的中國；第二，這亦正是我心目中的王耀痛苦的地方，辛亥革命過了一百多年，中國人依然昏睡在密室裡；第三，他到底要有多堅強的心靈才能在大耀進、人民公社、文革、六四等等之後仍然保有信心？這太殘忍了。2000 年代好不容易從六四恢復過來，2010 年代馬上遇到習近平，我覺得他衰都衰死了。如果六四之後他沒有失去生命，只是失去了生命力，我覺得香港或許會庇護他，但是到了 1997，一切又不穩定了起來，到了送中，中間他已經又被打擊一次，他到底還要被打擊多少次？如果香港想把他挖起來，給他辦一個學生簽證把他送到台灣，或者辦一個什麼簽證送去英國，他願意嗎？他還想拖磨下去嗎？我想要想像，一個始終不會被政府擊倒，始終嘗試改變的王耀，逍遙灑脫而且輕鬆的王耀，總是有鬥志跟活力的王耀，可是大一統政權一而再再而三地背叛他，到底要多麼堅強的人才能不被逼瘋、不屈服、不被弄死、保持理智但是不悲觀消沈⋯⋯到底要怎麼做？

假如這每一次的推翻跟革命，他都是有參與的，他要怎麼面對自己總是選錯人的事實？怎麼面對總是選錯人的自己？怎麼面對那些錯選出來的人？

我覺得他會感到，由於自己無力讓政府好好對任何一個人民，所以所有人最好都離開他，中國最好解散。他會覺得正是這些口口聲聲愛國的人害死了這個國家。那些想要稱霸或者統一中國的人，從來也不在乎他，不在乎國，不在乎家，不在乎人。他只是被拱上去的偶像而已。他被尊重嗎？尊重個鬼哩。

他能夠逃到哪裡去？使他痛不欲生的就是這些說愛他要讓他偉大的人。

我實在是懷念 2008/09 年的 APH，除了《敬啟者》之外，有一本中國的蘇聯全員合本叫《真理報》，主要內容是獨普跟露中。你們知道那本的露中主要在寫什麼嗎？在寫王耀看見領導人的錯誤，承認這一切是錯的。起初他承認不了，伊凡試圖說服他走修正主義，但是王耀不面對現實，所以他們決裂。最後王耀察覺這樣下去是不行的。

我印象很模糊了，也許也有不正確的地方，而且《真理報》可能其實是一群改革開放粉的作品，他們覺得修正主義就夠了，不需要換一個政府。但是，從《真理報》走向《為龍》，到底發生了什麼事？

我並不覺得《真理報》能夠讓台灣人讀起來很舒服，他們始終是中共角度的作品，我讀的時候也覺得很不舒服，可是那作品的世界觀跟現在是完全不同的。中國不是天朝大國，也沒有要君臨天下。

我還在晉江上面讀過一篇長篇的露中心，是蘇聯始末史，到了末段，秘密警察跟極權政治讓他痛不欲生，睡覺還會痛醒，他最後無法再相信共產黨政府對他是好的。

明明曾經有這麼多作者用 APH 書寫了反思性的故事，但是這些又在網路清掃中消失了。什麼都沒有留下。

而如果王耀不只代表中共，而是代表，某種廣義中國，他另外還要去處理國民黨，這一切我覺得實在是，太多了。太難了。太悲傷了。要把國民黨從台灣趕出去，希望台灣想當什麼人都好，政治上要跟中國分離，希望香港跟澳門永遠不用回歸，要能割多少地就割割割割出去，這「國家」不知道多久以前就不行了⋯⋯然後中共跟國民黨還都設法把這些好不容易割割割割出去的地都收回來，我看王耀還不一頭撞死。

我喜歡他，我也喜歡中國，但所以我覺得中國是好的國家的話，他大概寧願自滅。因為他還能做什麼更好的事嗎？

而我卻還不希望他是無能為力的。

但假如王耀真的是一個精神實體，這是多麼綿長反覆的痛苦。

1997 香港跟王耀抱著哭？應該是在哭香港完蛋了吧。


End file.
